GTA Liberty City Wiki:Staff
GTA Liberty City Wiki Staff are users on GTA Liberty City Wiki granted the ability and responsibility to keep the wiki running smoothly. Purpose of Staff The main purpose of GTA Liberty City Wiki staff is to keep the wiki clean and free of vandalism, to keep it running smoothly, and mainly to help editors. GTA Wiki staff should not use their tools to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism, or use their blocking tool to block a user they have a dispute with. Their tools should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. The ideal GTA Wiki staff member is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the GTA Liberty City Wiki community. Promotion GTA Wiki has a noticeboard specifically for requests for promotion: GTA Liberty City Wiki:Requests for Promotion. Editors interested in applying for any staff rights may file for promotion on that board. A community vote will take place on whether the user may be granted the promotion. The required 'yes' percentage is 60% for patrollers, and 70% for administrators and bureaucrats. Demotion and repromotion Staff may request a demotion for themselves at any time. Staff demoted in this manner must reapply for administrator and bureaucrat rights on the GTA Liberty City Wiki:Requests for Promotion noticeboard rather than making requests directly to a bureaucrat. Community discussions on whether to demote a current staff member also take place on the Requests for Promotion noticeboard. A percentage of 70% is required to demote an administrator or bureaucrat, 60% or unanimous consensus among bureaucrats to demote a patroller. Requests for demotion may be deleted by an uninvolved bureaucrat, but not the bureaucrat the vote was invoked against. Bureaucrats The Bureaucrats are senior editors on GTA Wiki. As well as being full administrators, they have management abilities where they can grant limited user rights. They can promote and demote rollbackers, administrators, moderators, and they can promote other users to bureaucrat although they cannot demote other bureaucrats. Demotion of users by bureaucrats on GTA Wiki is not done without a community discussion, unless absolutely necessary. In cases where the community cannot reach consensus on an issue, the bureaucrats may hold a bureaucrats-only vote to reach a decision. Administrators The Administrators are trusted editors, equipped with the tools to keep the wiki running smoothly. They can issue blocks to troublesome editors, revert vandalism using the rollback tool, and delete and move pages. They are authorized to use the tools at their disposal to deal with issues facing the wiki to the best of their ability. Inactive staff Staff are considered inactive after a 3 month period in which they haven't made any edits to GTA Wiki. Administrators and bureaucrats who go inactive are demoted to patroller by policy - no community vote required. Promotion Promotion on GTA Wikia is done by community vote. To request adminship or the rollback tool go to GTA Liberty City Wiki:Requests for Promotion and state which position you'd like and your reasons why. Category:Administration of this site